


Hi Gyu Doctor! Part 2

by oursweetfate



Series: Infinitely Infinite [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Don't ask me why, Fluff, M/M, infinite, woogyu - Freeform, woogyu is my OTP
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursweetfate/pseuds/oursweetfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang pasien ingin Dokter Gyu untuk menyaksikan pertandingannya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Gyu Doctor! Part 2

Pertandingan berjalan seru seiring dengan suara heboh dari penonton yang memadati stadion basket Woolim Academy. Masing-masing pendukung tim memberikan dukungan maksimalnya bagi tim favorit mereka. Tim Woolim VS Tim Teen Top merupakan pertandingan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Aura persaingan terasa begitu jelas. Ini dikarenakan kedua tim berasal dari distrik yang berbeda. Tentu saja karena mereka mempertaruhkan harga diri dan juga nama baik akademi mereka.

Lima menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Woohyun mulai melakukan pemanasan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari sosok yang dari tadi sudah ditunggunya. SIapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Sunggyu. Ia tahu Sunggyu bukanlah orang yang ingkar janji dan Woohyun yakin bahwa Sunggyu pasti datang. Ia bahkan sudah memastikan bahwa Sunggyu sudah hadir ditengah kerumunan penonton lewat sms lima belas menit yang lalu sebelum ia masuk ke lapangan. Tapi sampai saat ini ia belum juga bisa menemukan sosok Sunggyu. Ia merasa mulai frustasi karena pelatih menyita  _handphone_ -nya karena ia tidak melakukan pemanasan sebagaimana mestinya. Setelah mencari lebih seksama, dengan membuat mata kecilnya semakin kecil untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya, akhirnya ia melihat Sunggyu duduk di bangku penonton tim Woolim paling atas pojok kanan tribun utara seorang diri. Meskipun jarak antara bangku pemain dan tempat duduk Sunggyu cukup jauh, tapi Woohyun bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Sunggyu. Sunggyu datang dengan pakaian yang cukup simple, hanya kaos yang dilapisi jaket denim dan jeans. Bagi Woohyun sendiri, meskipun Sunggyu hanya memakai kaos pun akan terlihat sem.pur.na.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sunggyu untuk menyadari tatapan Woohyun padanya. Woohyun langsung melambaikan tangannya begitu ia melihat Sunggyu juga melihat ke arahnya. Sunggyu yakin bahwa lambaian tangan Woohyun mengarah padanya tapi ia hanya membalas lambaian Woohyun dengan tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran amukan kemarahan fans Woohyun yang jelas-jelas merasa Woohyun sedang melambai pada mereka. Bahkan jika Sunggyu tak salah melihat, dengan mata kecilnya, ia yakin Woohyun juga mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ke arahnya sebelum memasuki lapangan pertandingan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sunggyu tersipu malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kipas yang sedang dipegangnya. Wajah memerah Sunggyu hanya bertahan sesaat ketika ia teringat perkataan Woohyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini Woohyun akan menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang, yang sampai hari ini Sunggyu sendiripun tidak tahu siapa dan dimana keberadaannya karena Woohyun tidak pernah menyebutkannya. Dugaan yang bisa ia simpulkan hanya dua. Pertama, jika Woohyun menyukai wanita, maka pilihan yang sesuai dengan  _image_ Woohyun pastilah Krystal, Queenka Woolim Academy dan kalaupun ia menyukai pria, maka pilihannya  _mungkin_  akan jatuh pada Key, sahabatnya. Dan Sunggyu bahkan tak ingin memimpikan ia masuk salah satu kandidat untuk menjadi pasangan Woohyun. Woohyun terlalu sempurna untuk ia miliki. Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya Sunggyu memutuskan fokus pada pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung.

Pertandingan berjalan cukup sengit dan ketat. Mereka saling mengejar angka. Pertandingan terlihat sangat menguras tenaga masing-masing tim, terutama  _ace_ tim Woolim, Woohyun. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa kehabisan tenaga, tapi entah kenapa begitu melihat Sunggyu yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton, yang juga menatap ke arahnya, membuat Woohyun mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Ia pun berlari menuju bola yang sedang dipegang oleh teman satu timnya. Melihat Woohyun yang berlari menuju ring, temannya mendribble bola dan mengopernya ke Woohyun. Operan temannya sangat pas bagi Woohyun untuk melakukan  _three point_. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan yang sudah ada di depan mata, Woohyun pun melakukan  _shooting_  begitu bola sampai di tangannya dan  _shoot_ , bola pun masuk dan tambahan tiga poin bagi Woolim Academy. Sorak penonton pecah menggema ke seluruh stadion begitu wasit meniupkan peluit tanda kemenangan tim Woolim. Woohyun sebagai pencetak skor terbanyak dan penentu kemenangan mereka, dipersilahkan melenggang ke atas podium untuk menerima piala dan hadiah. Setelah menyalami kepala yayasan, Woohyun berjalan menuju  _mic_  untuk menyampaikan pidato kemenangannya.

“Terima kasih atas dukungan pelatih dan penonton semua! Terima kasih juga pada Tim Teen Top atas permainan yang sportif!” seru Woohyun sambil mengangkat pialanya tinggi-tinggi sebelum melanjutkan pidatonya, “dan juga untuk seseorang special yang sudah hadir untuk menyemangatiku.” lanjut Woohyun. Dari suaranya terdengar jelas kegugupannya.  _Mungkinkah ia akan menyatakan perasaannya di hadapan semua orang di sini? Omo?! Dia romantis sekali!!_  batin Sunggyu.

“Kim Sunggyu!” seru Woohyun sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk Sunggyu dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Sunggyu yang tak menyangka namanya disebut hanya bisa diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun bahkan ketika Woohyun sudah sampai di hadapannya.

“Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku?” tanya Woohyun sambil berlutut di hadapan Sunggyu. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan menghubungkan sel-sel otaknya yang berhenti bekerja, akhirnya Sunggyu bisa menjawab pertanyaan Woohyun meskipun hanya dengan “Wae _?”_

Woohyun hanya tertawa kecil begitu melihat wajah bengong Sunggyu yang ia pikir begitu imut.

“Dua tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang memakai jas lab dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya di pemberhentian bus. Saat itu hujan turun lebat dan aku tidak membawa payung. Meskipun dia belum mengenalku tapi ia bersedia meminjamiku payung dan membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup. Dia sudah terlanjur naik bus bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku bermaksud mengembalikan payungnya keesokan harinya. Tapi si pemilik payung sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengenalku bahkan ketika aku berada sangat dekat dengannya.” kata Woohyun panjang lebar pada Sunggyu dan pada mereka yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Saat itulah Sunggyu teringat akan peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa yang dialaminya sama persis dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Woohyun.

“Jadi?” tanya Sunggyu pada Woohyun. Woohyun lagi-lagi hanya tertawa melihat Sunggyu yang sepertinya belum paham dengan maksudnya.

“Kim Sunggyu, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?” kata Woohyun sambil memegang kedua pipi Sunggyu dan tentu saja itu membuat Sunggyu tersipu malu.

“Hmmm… Aku…” sesaat Sunggyu akan menjawab pernyataan cintanya, Woohyun langsung memotong perkataan Sunggyu.

“Gyu hyung, aku tidak menerima penolakan, asal hyung tahu.” katanya dengan nada percaya diri.

“Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak akan menolakmu.” kata Sunggyu sambil memeluk Woohyun.

Sepertinya Woohyun sangat tidak ingin pernyataan cintanya ditolak sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar jawaban Sunggyu. Begitu pula dengan pelukan Sunggyu yang sepertinya belum “terdeteksi” oleh ujung-ujung saraf yang ada di seluruh tubuh Woohyun sampai akhirnya ia mendengar tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai penonton yang menyelamati pasangan baru Woolim Academy itu. Saat itulah Woohyun merespon pelukan Sunggyu dan berbisik di telinganya.

_I love you, Gyu hyung._

_I love you too, Woohyunnie._

**∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞**


End file.
